This invention relates to segmented antenna reflectors used in satellite communication systems. More particularly, it relates to latching systems for such segmented reflectors. Mobile ground-based transceivers for satellite communication systems include large dish-shaped antenna reflectors for sending and receiving RF Signals to and from orbiting satellites. Ground satellite communication systems are increasingly being used in remote locations. It is important to be able to conveniently and expeditiously ship disassembled components, including the reflector, to the location of use. A disassembled reflector often includes a hub panel segment and a plurality of circumferential panel segments which surround the hub. During transport, the circumferential panel segments are disassembled from the hub. Ease of assembly and disassembly of these panel segments is very important, particularly for military applications.
In the prior art systems, these panel segments often include pins and corresponding holes for connecting adjacent circumferential panel segments together. In addition, there are pins and corresponding holes between the circumferential panel segments and the hub panel segment. These pin and hole connections are called latch blocks. These latch blocks have two functions, one is to connect the panel segments and the other is to set the shape of the reflector in a predetermined form. In order to set the shape of the reflector, the latch blocks must be very precise. This very precision tends to make the panel segments, in particular, circumferential segments, difficult to assemble and disassemble. Users in the field have found it difficult to quickly and efficiently assemble and disassemble a portable reflector which includes a pin and hole type of latch arrangement.